


Like Father, Like Son

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Groping, Humour, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoogeunnie is alike to Minho in more ways than just looks. RDD era [Hello Baby].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains the figurative defilement of a four-year old's innocence, whence he learns how to grope.

“Yoogeunnie!”

Minho opened his arms as Yoogeun came running towards him. He wrapped them around the small body of his ‘son’ and hugged him tightly. Yoogeun made a small squealing sound, grinning up at the rapper. Minho restrained the urge to pinch the adorable boy’s cheeks and lifted him up. Yoogeun squirmed around a bit, clutching at the sleeves of his ‘father’s’ shirt.

Minho adjusted his grip to make sure Yoogeun couldn’t fall before beginning to walk. “Yoogeunnie, where’re the other appas?” he asked.

Yoogeun twisted in his arms, looking around with all the interest of an easily-excited four-year old. “Out...”

“Out?” Minho repeated, smiling. Of course, he knew where Jonghyun and Key had gone with their magnae but he always liked to see what his baby had to say. “Out where?”

Yoogeun cocked his head. “Out,” he repeated firmly. “There...” He vaguely pointed out the window for a moment then flapped his arms in a sudden bout of hyperactivity, smiling widely at the rapper.

Minho laughed as he made sure to keep his grip tight. “You’re so cute,” he cooed to his son, beginning to head for the bedroom. “Kiss?”

Yoogeun wriggled again, as though he hadn’t heard. Then he turned and leaned forward to kiss Minho’s lips. The tall rapper grinned, nuzzling Yoogeun’s cheek. He carefully pulled the door to the bedroom open and stepped in. The four-year old jumped happily in his arms.

“Do you want to play?” he asked. Yoogeun didn’t answer, instead moving to look over his shoulder and pointed, flailing slightly.

“Appa~”

Minho turned to see what the little boy was looking at. The completely hidden form of SHINee’s shining leader was passed out on his futon, figuratively dead to the world. No one had bothered to wake Jinki up, since Yoogeun hadn’t been required to do wake-up duty that morning and everyone had been given the morning off from filming. Key had hounded everyone away, declaring that they should just leave the eldest to get as much sleep as he managed to.

Minho hadn’t a thought of going against his orders but then again, it was close to noon already. If Yoogeun wanted to wake Jinki up, he supposed it wouldn’t really matter. He would’ve gotten enough sleep by now.

“Onew-appa,” Minho agreed, crouching down to allow Yoogeun out of his arms. The boy instantly bounced over to the slumbering Jinki and plopped down next to him. “Yoogeun-ah, what are you doing?”

Yoogeun looked at him and pointed his thumb at Jinki. “Appa, wake up?”

Minho smiled as he settled beside the small boy. “If you want,” he said, reaching out to squeeze Jinki’s thigh through the sheets.

Yoogeun cocked his head again and stared off at something. Then he got up on his knees and began to tug at the blanket completely hiding Jinki from sight. It took a bit of work and some discreet help from Minho before he succeeded. The slumbering leader made a small sound but didn’t wake, rolling over onto his stomach with his face turned from them.

Minho’s lips twisted in amusement. Without even thinking about it, so used to the action already, he placed a hand on Jinki’s backside.

“Yoogeun-ah, wake Onew-appa up,” he said.

Yoogeun looked at him again, an expression that looked like curiosity on his chubby face. The rapper waited, wondering what could be going on in his son’s undeveloped brain.

“Appa,” said Yoogeun.

“Hmm?”

Yoogeun just continued staring at him and not for the first time Minho wished he knew what the little boy was thinking. He blinked when Yoogeun suddenly leaned forward and put his hand beside Minho’s—right on Jinki’s backside.

“Yah, Yoogeun-ah!” The tall boy quickly dragged it away, torn between laughing and feeling horrified. “You can’t do that!”

Yoogeun made a small, displeased sound and instantly reached out his other hand to do the same thing. Minho dragged that away and held both of the small palms in his.

“Yoogeunnie, that isn’t a nice thing to do,” he said patiently.

Yoogeun pouted up at him and Minho felt himself waver. He shook his head.

“Appa,” the small boy whined, trying to pull his hands back unsuccessfully.

“You can’t do that,” Minho repeated.

“Appa do it,” was the childish reply.

Minho opened his mouth but had no idea what to say to that.

“I...Minho-appa doing it is okay,” he managed to make out, although he knew perfectly well that made no difference to a four-year old. Yoogeun tried to pull his hands back again and his pout became even more pronounced when he failed.

“Appa,” he whined again, looking up at his dad with big eyes.

Minho, completely defenceless, had no choice but to let go. Yoogeun immediately turned and placed both palms flat on Jinki’s backside. The rapper could only watch helplessly when the small boy looked up at him and smiled brightly.

“Onew-appa,” said Yoogeun happily, patting the leader’s butt without a care in the world.

Minho wanted to keel over. If Kibum came home and saw this, he would definitely impale Minho on a blunt stick and hang him out to roast under the sun.

“Yoogeun-ah,” he said weakly, pushing the mental image away. “Don’t you want to wake Onew-appa up?”

Yoogeun gazed at Jinki and started to push at the older boy’s rear, resolving to shake him awake. “Appa~, wake up...” He gave a smack, which really had no power due to his small stature.

Minho hid his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with his laughter. He knew it’d take a lot more than that to wake Jinki, but he just couldn’t bring himself to help this time. It was more amusing to watch his son and the leader would probably be horrified to learn just how Yoogeun was waking him at the moment.

He looked up. Well, it didn’t seem like he could stop the little one anytime soon. He supposed he’d have to go with the flow. Yoogeun was too young to know what he was doing anyway; it didn’t really matter.

“Yoogeun-ah,” he said, sliding closer and placing his hand squarely where it had been earlier. Yoogeun looked at him with big, inquiring eyes. “Onew-appa is sleeping so deeply.”

Yoogeun squirmed again and pushed harder. “Appa!” he said insistently.

Jinki made a muffled noise but otherwise stayed asleep. While Yoogeun was looking away, Minho couldn’t resist getting a good grope of the shapely flesh through the thin fabric. He grinned to himself and gave Jinki’s backside a light caress.

“See, Yoogeunnie,” he said absently, more or less aware that he was tainting the purity of a small child. “Onew-appa is so soft.”

Kibum would be choking him on the spot if he was here.

Yoogeun stared at him blankly, obviously clueless as to what Minho meant. Not that the rapper hadn’t expected that. The little boy quickly lost interest in understanding whatever his Minho-appa was saying and went back to the task at hand; getting Onew-appa to wake up.

“Appa!” he said, pushing at Jinki again. Predictably, the sleeping leader didn’t even twitch. Yoogeun made a sharp sound of something Minho assumed was either frustration or dissatisfaction. He tensed when the little boy began to squeeze Jinki, or more accurately, Jinki’s butt.

Minho blinked. His mind tried to comprehend the fact that Yoogeun, sweet innocent Yoogeunnie, was practically _massaging_ one side of Jinki’s backside. The small boy wasn’t even looking at what he was doing, gaze intent on Jinki’s face to see if he was waking up. Of course he had no idea that his actions were highly inappropriate, especially for someone his age, and Minho should definitely do something to stop him.

Kibum would _slaughter_ him and have his intestines for lunch if he knew Minho hadn’t moved a single inch.

Fortunately, his senses quickly returned after a minute or two.

“Yoogeun-ah,” he managed to say, restraining himself with some difficulty from rolling on the floor roaring in laughter. “Give Onew-appa a kiss.”

Yoogeun obeyed and got up, pulling his hands away at the same time, before leaning over Jinki’s head and dropping a noisy kiss on his cheek.

“Appa!” he exclaimed, tugging forcefully at the leader’s shoulder. “Appa!”

Finally Jinki started and lifted his head in surprise. He blinked blearily, wondering what on Earth was going on, before he finally took in his surroundings. He peered over his shoulder through heavy-lidded eyes and was greeted with the excited face of SHINee’s adorable baby son.

“Ah, Yoogeun-ah...” Jinki shook his head, shifting and turning his head to face the little boy.

“Appa, wake up!” Yoogeun said enthusiastically as he sat down in front of him, patting the older one’s shoulder.

Jinki pressed his pillow to his face for a moment, waiting for the lethargy to clear away from his mind. He looked up again when he felt someone’s knee knock against his thigh and saw Minho, who smiled serenely at him.

“Good afternoon, Jinki-hyung,” said the rapper complacently.

“Afternoon?”

“We left you to sleep since filming isn’t until after lunch. But Yoogeunnie wanted to wake you up and it’s about time you should, anyway.”

Jinki grunted and held himself up on his elbows. He frowned sleepily at nothing in particular and Yoogeun giggled at the comical expression.

“Appa,” he said with all the cheerfulness of an energetic child. Jinki gave him the best smile he could muster up at the moment, which seemed to satisfy the little one.

The leader frowned again as he slowly became aware of the world in general, beginning to notice something strange in particular. He glanced over his shoulder and instantly turned a bright red.

“Minho!” he whispered furiously, all traces of sleep fleeing in the wake of his shock.

Minho smiled at him as his hand, which hadn’t left the leader’s rear, continued its gentle caresses. “Yes, hyung?”

“Stop that!” Jinki glanced anxiously at Yoogeun, who was amusing himself as he fisted at the futon.

Minho grinned. “Why?” he said, pressing a little harder and causing Jinki to tense. “It’s not like he knows what I’m doing. He’s still a kid.”

“Exactly!”

The rapper’s grin widened. He slid his hand down the arch of the other’s backside and between his toned thighs. Jinki bit his lip.

“Aww, c’mon hyung,” he said playfully. “He won’t know anything.”

Jinki squeaked when the younger boy fondled him.

“Minho...” he said, voice strained but clearly conveying a warning tone. Minho raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He gave a good squeeze.

 **‘SMACK’**!

Yoogeun blinked and turned to stare as Minho groaned. The tall boy clutched at the part of his chest that had been kicked and rolled over to lie on his side. Jinki quickly sat up and pulled his blanket to cover himself protectively.

“There is a _baby_ here!” he hissed, wearing a dangerous glare worthy of Kibum on his PMS days.

Minho only groaned again as Yoogeun poked at him curiously.

Later on that evening, he acknowledged, as he sank onto the floor in uncontrollable laughter, that he and Yoogeunnie were alike in more ways than one. Though he supposed it was entirely his fault that SHINee’s baby was now very comfortable with touching Jinki in inappropriate places.

Minho silently promised himself never to reveal this to Kibum – or Jinki, for that matter – if he wanted to keep both his life and his manhood.

 

 

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of SHINee's Hello Baby episodes, but I can't remember each one. Episode 6, I think, where Yooguennie ran to Jinki and _stroked_ his Power Ranger over Jinki's ahem private parts. :DDDDD I love that kid.
> 
> This fic is personally one of my favourites because I had a blast [and a minor seizure] writing it, and I also can't stop giggling no matter how many times I read it. <3


End file.
